warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardstar
Leopardstar is an unusually spotted golden tabby she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice with amber eyes.Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 13 History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Fireheart first sees Leopardfur and she participates in the battle at the gorge, when Fireheart and Graystripe are on their way home from rescuing WindClan. She witnesses her former apprentice, Whiteclaw's, death and blames Graystripe, whom he was battling with when he fell. She promises that his death will be avenged. Later, she attacks Fireheart in the battle between ThunderClan/WindClan and ShadowClan/RiverClan, hissing "You!", obviously remembering his witness of her mate, Whiteclaw's death. She begins to beat him badly, and Fireheart looks to Tigerclaw for help, but the ThunderClan deputy makes no move, leaving Fireheart at Leopardfur's mercy. However, he eventually prevails and beats her. She is now named deputy of RiverClan, by Crookedstar. Forest of Secrets :Unlike Crookedstar, she doesn't like to cooperate with the other Clans and she has little respect for Fireheart at first. This could be because of the death of the RiverClan warrior Whiteclaw in the previous book. She expressed grief over his death and may have some bitterness towards Graystripe and ThunderClan cats whenever she saw them, even when they were helping RiverClan by bringing them prey during the floods of Newleaf. Rising Storm :She remains deputy, and still does not trust Graystripe, even though he is now a part of RiverClan. Bluestar notices her when she and Fireheart are very close to RiverClan territory on their way to the Moonstone, but Leopardfur doesn't notice Bluestar there. Bluestar then tells Fireheart that Leopardfur had been more concerned about catching the rabbit than looking for enemy cats. She is also seen at the Gathering asking Fireheart what happened to Tigerclaw to which Fireheart replies that the matter is ThunderClan's buisness, Mousefur then shows up saving Fireheart from having to answer any more questions. When Fireheart is struggling to drag an elder, Smallear, across the river, Leopardfur grabs them and pulls them to the bank. Leopardfur is later seen when ThunderClan stays with RiverClan after the fire in their camp. Leopardfur doesn't seem to like having another Clan in their territory, but she follows Crookedstar's orders and watches ThunderClan while they are there. A Dangerous Path :Leopardstar becomes leader when Crookedstar loses his last life to a sickness. She chooses Stonefur as her first deputy. She attacks ThunderClan and claims Sunningrocks as RiverClan's territory. There is a battle and she fights with her Clan. While Fireheart is helping Bluestar, Leopardstar jumps at him. But Graystripe warns the ginger warrior and pins Leopardstar down. He releases her and apologizes. She tells him to fight Fireheart or leave his Clan. Graystripe won't fight his old friend and Leopardstar banishes him. She is threatning him when RiverClan is forced to retreat. The Darkest Hour :She allowed RiverClan to join ShadowClan to make TigerClan. Although she supported Tigerstar at first, she later grew to regret it, as Tigerstar began to take control of her Clan. Because of this, Leopardstar couldn't even defend her deputy, Stonefur, when he was being attacked and later killed by Darkstripe and Blackfoot for being half-RiverClan and half-ThunderClan, though it is obvious that she wanted to prevent his death. Firestar persuades her to fight BloodClan, though she is at first reluctant. Before the battle against BloodClan, Leopardstar offers Mistyfoot the position of deputy, which Mistyfoot accepts. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She says that Hawkpaw and Mothpaw have become Hawkfrost and Mothwing, and that Mudfur needs to take an apprentice, seeing as he's growing old. During the intense droughts of greenleaf, when Tallstar asks her if his warriors can drink from the river on her territory because the moorlands are completely dry, she agrees, but only allows it until the next Gathering. Moonrise :When Mistyfoot is captured by Twolegs, she appoints Hawkfrost as temporary deputy. Dawn :She was the last leader to agree to leave the forest. At first she insisted that RiverClan would be able to survive off of fish from the river, but the other Clans convinced her that their territory would still be overrun by Twolegs. Starlight :Leopardstar settles RiverClan into their new territory. She appears unaware of Hawkfrost's exploits with Mudclaw, or Mistyfoot's trip to ThunderClan to warn them about Hawkfrost. Twilight :When Minnowkit and Pebblekit bring back Twoleg poison, she does not really care that Leafpool is there. This is possibly because Ivytail, a RiverClan elder, died and she wanted Mothwing to have as much help as she could get to prevent more deaths. Sunset :Leopardstar creates tension between RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan when she and Blackstar demand more territory from them for RiverClan and ShadowClan. She is also revealed to be the oldest of the current leaders. During a Gathering, after threatened by Hawkfrost, Mothwing tells Leopardstar about a dream she had where a river had many stones in it, but there were two odd stones out. Other cats of RiverClan believe that Brook and Stormfur don't belong in RiverClan. Leopardstar gets mad at Mothwing for saying the dream in front of all the Clans without telling her about it in private first. Later, Leopardstar exiles Brook and Stormfur from RiverClan because Hawkfrost caused a fight between the two warriors (Hawkfrost and Stormfur). ThunderClan takes them in temporarily. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Her Clan comes to the Daylight Gathering. She welcomes Graystripe back warmly. Suprisingly she is happy for his return, forgiving him for the death of her former apprentice Whiteclaw for when he died at the battle at the gorge. Dark River :She, along with the rest of RiverClan, moved from the island on their territory to the Gathering Island. It is later revealed that Twoleg kits were attacking them on their territory. Blackclaw had the idea to create a dam to make the river wider, and keep the Twoleg kits away. She kept Hollypaw captive when the ThunderClan apprentice came to see what was wrong, fearing she would tell the other Clans and make them look weak, until Squirrelflight came and took her away. Outcast :She is the only Clan leader that doesn't send a cat to the Tribe. She may not have even known about the journey to the mountains that cats from the other Clans made. Eclipse :Leopardstar sends her Clan into the battle against ShadowClan and ThunderClan during the eclipse, with her Clan fighting alongside WindClan. However, she is not seen during the battle. Long Shadows :She does not appear in the book apart from Gatherings at the full moon. Sunrise :She, Blackstar, and Onestar go to see if Sol is in ThunderClan, and together they demand that he be exiled for all the trouble he's caused among the Clans. They say that if they find Sol on ThunderClan territory the next moon they'll take Sol out themselves. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :It was revealed by Jayfeather that she lost a life from a thorn infection, then another from an illness. :RiverClan appears the most weakened by the drought, since the river has dried up, and the lake shrunken, so it is very difficult to catch fish. Leopardstar accuses the other Clans of stealing fish from the lake, saying that because the lake is water it belongs to RiverClan, and starts ordering patrols around the lake. She is very weak from sickness, also losing some of her wisdom and good judgment, so Mistyfoot begins to take over many leader duties. :When Dovepaw goes to a gathering and sees Leopardstar she immediately comments, "That is the sick cat in RiverClan". However, when Firestar asks her and the other leaders to send two warriors upstream in search of the water, she is instantly suspicious, thinking that if she sends warriors away the other Clans are going to attack RiverClan. Mistyfoot takes her aside and talks her into it, although it is unclear if she really convinced Leopardstar or if she was just too weak to argue. :It is assumed by many warriors from other Clans that she will lose another life soon. Fading Echoes :In the opening chapter, Leopardstar is dying of old age or possibly the sickness that plagued her in the previous book. She then dies, leaving her deputy, Mistyfoot, now Mistystar, in charge of RiverClan. It is hinted at the Gathering after Leopardstar's death that she was in love with Tigerstar. To the annoyance of WindClan, Firestar describes her as having the heart and bravery of the mighty cat she was named for. In the ''Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In "Leopardstar Speaks: A Deadly Alliance", Leopardstar gives her opinion on TigerClan and Tigerstar. She tells of how TigerClan seems like a great idea to her, and gives many reasons, including the fact that there would always be prey and the cats would not have to spend time fighting each other when there were badgers and foxes to consider. She said that Firestar and Tallstar would join TigerClan to become the greatest animals that roamed the forest . Leopardstar also says that she and Tigerstar will be leaders of TigerClan. Later on in her story, she says that the cats from ShadowClan were building a hill of prey bones (Bonehill), and that the hill "gives her nightmares". Cats of the Clans :Leopardstar is described as a slightly insecure leader who worries about making bad decisions on behalf of her Clan. She hides this insecurity behind her otherwise gruff and aggressive personality. Her poor judgement in joining TigerClan (which she thought was best for her Clan) is the cause of this, and as a result, she is constantly second-guessing her decisions. :She is also described of being fearful and suspicious of half-clan cats. This explains why she didn't protest too much when Tigerstar demanded that RiverClan cleanse itself of its half-clan cats, although it seems she was unaware of exactly what he had in mind and only assumed that the half-clan cats would be exiled. Whether her attitude about half-clan cats has relaxed slightly since then is anyone's guess. On the one hand, she makes Mistyfoot her deputy fully aware of the other cat's heritage and seems to value her strongly. On the other hand, she was very suspious of Stormfur when he returned with Midnight's message, wondering why she should believe him and the other journeying cats at all when nearly all of them had connections to ThunderClan. :Rock also says that she would have protested against killing Stonefur but she was to frightened of, not Tigerstar, but her cats losing their respect for her; her ambition clouded her judgement. Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Leopardstar appears at the Gathering, where she admits that her Clan is starving because the lake has frozen over and they are unable to catch fish. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :After she votes that indivdual leaders should rule their Clans, some of her Clan votes for Firestar. She questions them, that after several seasons of leading them, why they voted for him. Mistyfoot says nothing was wrong with Leopardstar's leadership, the cats who voted wanted peace while the clans were starving. Erin Hunter Chat :It was revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat that Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar and that was why she joined TigerClan. It was also revealed that Leopardstar will die in Fading Echoes, leaving Mistyfoot to become leader. It was also said that Whiteclaw was her mate, which is why she was so shaken by his death. Character Pixels File:Leopardstar5.png| Warrior File:Leopardstar.deputy.png| Deputy FIle:Leopardstar.png| Leader }} References Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters